Such Great Heights
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: My submissions for prompts provided by junjou100. All pairings, all ratings. #14 Summer rain - "Ahhh, no! I just put the laundry out there to dry!" Misaki yelled, scrambling up from his seat on the couch. Romantica!drabble.
1. Running Off :: Mistake

A/N: My submissions for prompts provided by the drabble challenge LJ community junjou100. All pairings. Ratings will fluctuate. Updates will be random~

Pairing: Mistake  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: 'Wedding'

* * *

Running Off

"So Akihiko finally went and did it, eh?" Isaka smirked, leaning back in his office chair.

"Yes, and Aikawa-san isn't sure how this will effect his publishing schedule," Asahina said as he stood stiffly before him. "He hasn't turned in his complete manuscript yet and Aikawa-san's been unsuccessful in reaching him on his cell phone."

Isaka laughed and shook his head. "That little weasel."

He cupped his chin in a hand and leaned forward as if considering something. He tilted an eyebrow at Asahina.

"Well...we could always-"

"No, sir," Asahina refused coldly.

"_Asahina!_ You don't even know what I'm going to ask you yet!" Isaka frowned angrily at him.

"_No_, sir. You are the Executive Director of Marukawa Publishing. You can't be using Usami-san's running off with Takahashi-kun as an excuse to run off to America yourself," Asahina chided.

"But then maybe _we_ could-"

"No, and I can't say I know why you'd want to."

Isaka folded his arms across his chest and pouted as Asahina left without another word.


	2. Thoughts Carried by the Wind :: Minimum

A/N: Forgot to mention last drabble that the title is inspired by the song 'Such Great Heights' by The Postal Service. If you haven't heard it already, I would recommend giving it a listen~

Pairing: Minimum (sort of...?)  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: 'Wedding'

* * *

Thoughts Carried by the Wind

"Hey, Hiroki?" A young Akihiko asked as he caught the seed of a dandelion in his palm. The soft breeze had carried it through their 'secret base', and as Akihiko expected, the touch was light on his skin.

A young Hiroki watched him with a half-amused, half-blank expression. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about getting married?"

"Eh?" Hiroki was mildly surprised by the random inquiry.

"Like a wedding ceremony and all?" Akihiko asked absentmindedly. He seemed to be entranced by his 'visitor', prodding lightly at it with a fingertip.

"No, not really. I mean, I think we're way too young to be thinking about those things." Hiroki fiddled with a hole in the grass; Akihiko's unfocused stare somehow made him feel the littlest bit lonely. "…Even if we have _certain people_ already anxious to set up marriage meetings for us." (He shook his head in repressed anger at the thought of his overexcited mother). "And what about you?"

Akihiko smiled gently as the dandelion seed was swept away by the wind again. "Actually I...can't say I can see myself doing so."

Hiroki looked up and Akihiko met his stare.

The light breeze ruffled the trees as Hiroki considered Akihiko's words. It was something of a dream imagining himself at the altar with someone, but not _his_ dream. It was a dream of his mother's he must be seeing, because as he looked on in his mind's eye, he thought that he seemed strangely unfitting at such a traditional event. His bride didn't have a face, and he had the feeling there wouldn't ever be someone to occupy that feminine body.

"You know what? I think it's the same for me," Hiroki said slowly in realization. Akihiko nodded at him, and the boys talked very little for the rest of their afternoon together, lost in their own thoughts.


	3. The Meadow :: Egoist

Pairing: Egoist  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: 'Weather'

* * *

The Meadow

Hiroki wouldn't have had it any other way really.

The heat wasn't very comfortable, nor were the tall yellow flowers cushioning their bodies from the hard ground, or the intimidating clicking of the cicadas surrounding the field. It was a field that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, though found with little effort.

But…

The sun was high and bright, blinding anyone who raised their gaze to it. Fluffy, white clouds decorated the sky as if in a picture; they appeared close, close enough to touch, yet so far away at the same time.

Without thinking, Hiroki reached for them. He blushed when he realized his arms were outstretched and yelled, throwing a punch at the idiot who lay beside him smiling at his antics. Nowaki laughed and caught Hiroki's fist. He carefully curled back the fingers and entwined them with his own.

"_Hiro-san…"_

Yes, Hiroki definitely wouldn't have had it any other way.


	4. No Escape :: Egoist

Pairing: Egoist  
Rating: R  
Prompt: 'Blindfold'

* * *

No Escape

The blindfold was long and effective, silky as his eyelashes fluttered helplessly against it. He breathed in a pleasant, drifting scent - was it incense? - and he felt naked. No - he wriggled atop the sheets - he _was _naked, and completely exposed as he lay upon their bed. Hiroki pulled at his restraints and blushed in response.

He wouldn't be able to escape.

As Nowaki - Hiroki would recognize that aura anywhere - climbed over him, he let out a small, unintentional cry.

Nowaki's chest rumbled against his as he laughed softly. "Don't worry. I'll treat you well, Hiro-san."


	5. In Your Head :: Egoist

Pairing: Egoist  
Rating: R  
Prompt: 'Blindfold'

* * *

In Your Head

Nowaki was surprised, shocked even, that he had managed to convince Hiroki to try this blindfold thing. Perhaps Hiro-san was kinkier than he let on?

When Hiroki moaned beneath him, Nowaki returned his attention to him. His fingers had been teasingly grazing Hiroki's length, and he could tell Hiroki was close...

To clobbering him, that is, out of frustration because Nowaki could still hardly believe that Hiroki laid like this before him, waiting for him. And Hiroki, much to his disdain, had realized this.

"I don't know about you, but I'm still here, you know?" Hiroki growled, struggling lightly against his restraints. Over the tip of the blindfold, Nowaki could see his furrowed brow.

Nowaki blinked. Then, laughed.

"I'm here now too, Hiro-san." And he leaned over to kiss his blindfolded Hiro-san.


	6. First and Last :: Egoist

Pairing: Egoist  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: 'First kiss'

* * *

First and Last

He didn't mean to say it, really. It was just blurted out one day.

"Hey, you know our first k-kiss?" Hiroki stuttered.

Nowaki blinked.

"Does it bug you that I was practically unconscious for it?" Hiroki asked, blushing when Nowaki met his eyes. "Just curious," he added.

"Well…" Nowaki considered it for a moment. "Not at all, actually."

"Eh?"

"Did you think it would?"

"Not really. It's just…you being how you are…" Hiroki trailed off.

Nowaki smiled and moved closer to him. "Would you like to know why, Hiro-san?"

When Nowaki cupped his face with a hand, Hiroki halfheartedly glared at him.

"I can guess."

Nowaki chuckled softly. "It's because I know I'll always be your last kiss, and you'll always be mine."

Hiroki laughed stiffly as Nowaki leaned forward to meet their lips. "I knew it'd be something like that…" And he wound his arms around Nowaki's neck as if in silent agreement.


	7. All in a Name :: Egoist

Pairing: Egoist  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: ''Nuances'

* * *

All in a Name

"_Hiro-san_."

Hiroki wasn't too bothered by it, perhaps a little embarrassed to be called out to so affectionately in public, but sometimes he just had to wonder - did anyone else hear it?

Nowaki's tone, his voice, the way his lips formed around the word and nearly always ended in a smile, was special. The word said was Nowaki's special nickname for him, for Hiroki - "Hiro-san".

And it never ceased to pull a reaction from Hiroki's body, whether spoken in a whisper, a sigh, a moan, or a groan, Hiroki felt it and heard it deeper than anyone else could. A resonant call that wasn't quite understood by others, the significance passing unnoticed by outsiders.

And he sometimes wondered if the effect would wear off.

But then Nowaki would say it again, "_Hiro-san_", and Hiroki had no doubt in his mind that the feeling would never stop, fizzling away that unnecessary worry. And he decided that while nobody else may hear it, hear how much it meant, that Hiroki _did _and possibly Hiroki alone, and that was just fine with him.


	8. You make me Breathe :: Egoist

Pairing: Egoist (I can't stop myself! XD;; No promises, but I'll try my hardest to write another couple soon…)  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: 'Breath'

* * *

You make me Breathe

To one another, their breaths were warm and sweet and familiar.

In the winter, Hiroki's breath would come out in little puffs as he finished ranting about nothing to cover up his embarrassment over having come a whole hour early in anticipation of meeting with Nowaki for a date. Frowning, his cheeks would color red and his shoulders would heave as he huffed. Nowaki's breath would be visible too, as he smiled down at Hiroki then laughed as he pulled the protesting brunette into his arms.

In the summer, Nowaki's hot breath would make Hiroki's already hot skin even hotter, as Nowaki licked Hiroki's neck and whispered naughty- err, _suggestions_ in Hiroki's already red ear. As much as the brunette resisted, he would always give in to Nowaki's touch…and blame it on the fever-like heat.

All year round, deep in the night as they lay in bed, Nowaki's breath would tickle Hiroki's neck as Nowaki enveloped the brunette in his arms. He would snuggle up to Hiroki's warm body as if there was no other way for him to sleep. They would then spend the next morning tangled together under the bedsheets, heads bent close, breaths mingling.


	9. Cold Comfort :: Romantica

Pairing: Romantica (My first time writing Romantica ever, haha)  
Rating: PG-10  
Prompt: Warmth

* * *

Cold Comfort

The idea of warmth, Misaki thought, was nice. It was comforting. But, although he wouldn't say it out loud, Misaki also thought warmth wasn't the only sensation that he found comforting.

Like Akihiko's hands on him, just a few degrees below normal body temperature, noticeable enough that Misaki gasped a little when they traced the lines of his body. Or the drops of water that cooled as they slid down his skin when he and Akihiko showered together. And the ice cream that Akihiko insisted on feeding him in the sweltering heat of summer, as they walked together in the park, much to his embarrassment.

Misaki had to admit it – yeah, in the battle of chill vs. warmth, chill could stand on its own…though, to Misaki, that in itself was a cold comfort in his own battle against Akihiko's molesting ways.


	10. Over the Top :: Minimum

Pairing: Minimum  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: A forgotten memory

* * *

Over the Top

"Why did I agree to this again?!" Hiroki yelled, clinging stiffly to Akihiko's shoulders. Though he shut his eyes tightly, he was impressed with how fast Akihiko was making them go, go, _go_.

Hair whipping about their faces, feet peddling like mad, wheels scraping against concrete…

As the bike reached the top of the hill, Hiroki opened his eyes and gasped. The sight the boys were met with was of their prefecture, and even as the wind was noisy in their ears, the tranquil atmosphere that had settled upon it was louder than words could ever be.

Housetops, buildings, trees, all warmed in a bath of sunlight, orange waves splashing about the streets and alleys, stretching farther than their eyes could see. There was something tender about the way darkness was beginning to lick at the edges of the softening rays, coaxing in the serene night.

The wind wiped the moisture from his eyes, and Hiroki sniffed a little.

"This is what I wanted to show you."

Akihiko spoke just loud enough for Hiroki to hear, and Hiroki's throat tightened for a second time.


	11. Antidote :: Egoist

Pairing: Egoist, Hiroki/etc? XD;;  
Rating: PG-13 (bordering R?)  
Prompt: Poison

* * *

Antidote

Hiroki had once been in love with Akihiko, drowning in feelings that had only built up over the years.

He spent nights clinging to foreign sheets and arching against the bodies of other men. As the nameless faces buried their hands between his thighs, buried themselves within him, he buried the aching in his chest that cried out Akihiko's name, just to keep his head above the miasma swelling inside his heart.

Nowaki changed all that, taking hold of Hiroki's despair and ushering it into some other, nondescript direction. Without the clearest of ideas, he became the antidote to the poison of Hiroki's unreturned feelings for Akihiko. Nowaki wasn't a replacement, but a mere healer, and, as it would turn out, what he was meant to be in every aspect of the word.


	12. Same Difference :: Egoist

Pairing: Egoist  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Anniversary

* * *

Same Difference

It had been many, many long years, too many for the now-retired professor to remember, since his crying face had caught the sight of a young man with dark hair, a firm grip, and a name that contradicted the calm blue of his eyes.

Even Hiroki struggled to believe it had been so long since Nowaki had first introduced himself, first kissed him, first fought with him, first held him.

But now, on their silver anniversary, as he held that same firm grip within his, tousled that same dark hair, and spoke that same name as he looked into those same damn, calm, blue eyes, Hiroki could still experience those memories like they had just been made, sweet and special and meaningful, only yesterday.


	13. The Fingertips' Flow :: Egoist

Pairing: Egoist  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: 'beautiful morning' – 2x5obsessions (not junjou100)  
A/N: This is a continuation of my drabble, Over The Top (#10). It can be read as a separate fic, but will make a little more sense if you just read both~

* * *

The Fingertips' Flow

A strong sense of nostalgia whipped harshly at Hiroki, and he woke from the dream with a start.

He blinked his watery eyes once, twice, before he realized Nowaki was stirring beside him. He looked down and gradually realized he'd grabbed Nowaki's hand in his sleep. The pulse flowing through the tips of Nowaki's fingertips was calm, Hiroki silently observed.

Just before Nowaki opened his eyes, Hiroki pulled his hand back.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki murmured blearily, rubbing the sleep out of his right eye. He turned on his side, his drowsy gaze on Hiroki's face. "Is there something wrong? You look unsettled."

"It's…nothing."

Hiroki thought that would be the end of it, but then Nowaki scooted himself closer. He slid an arm around the brunet and half-tucked his chin between Hiroki's neck and shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he said softly in his ear.

Hiroki squirmed slightly. Nowaki's breath was warm like the sunlight from the window above their heads, bathing the lower half of their bed. "Y-Yeah."

Even without a real answer, Nowaki squeezed Hiroki tighter to him. He traced little invisible circles on Hiroki's forearm with his index finger. "It's been a while...since we've been able to do this, huh? Just lie here together."

Hiroki nodded, halfheartedly glaring at Nowaki, who seemed intent on disturbing his sleep for the rest of the morning. Nowaki smiled in response. A peal of soothing laughter spilled past his upturned lips when Hiroki sighed, giving in. His attempt at fixing a blank look onto his face was failing anyway.

Nowaki skimmed his thumb over Hiroki's cheek, brushing away absent specks of dust. He ran a hand over Hiroki's bare hip and squeezed lightly at the flesh there. Almost timidly, their eyes met.

For a silent moment, the two men felt taken in by each other. Every little shift of their bodies was strangely sensual, and the air seemed harder to breath. The temperature might have risen a few degrees, but neither could be too sure. The world outside was still moving, right? Within the space of their bedroom, everything seemed to be frozen in place.

Finally, Hiroki spoke.

"Nowaki?"

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"I'd like to take you somewhere tomorrow. Is that okay? When and if you're free, anyway."

Nowaki curiously looked once over Hiroki's serious yet faintly embarrassed expression, and then nodded, lips falling affectionately on Hiroki's neck without letting another second pass them by.


	14. The Sun and the Rain :: Romantica

A/N: I just thought I should mention that those who reviewed my last chapter might want to reread my A/N for it. That might give you your answer ;) Thank you for the the continued support, everyone! I really, really appreciate it. Your reviews keep me writing~

Pairing: Romantica  
Rating: PG-10  
Prompt: Summer rain

* * *

The Sun and the Rain

The pitter-patter sound caught Misaki's attention as it became louder. He gaped when he realized that it was rain, literally out of the blue of the happy summer sky, that was tapping on the sliding glass door of the porch.

"Ahhh, no! I just put the laundry out there to dry!" Misaki yelled, scrambling up from his seat on the couch. He gave a yelp when Usami, who, like the sudden rainfall, seemed to have emerged from nowhere, caught him in his arms.

Usami squeezed Misaki tightly from behind, nuzzling Misaki's brown locks with his nose.

Misaki blushed, struggling. "Usagi-san, let go! I've got to get the clothes out of the rain or we'll have to wait at least another day or two until I can put them out there to dry again!"

"No," Usami simply refused. He didn't sound like he was going to budge.

Misaki sighed heavily and went a bit limp in Usami's arms. He hated when Usami got like this. He watched the sun as it withered, half-covered by persistent dark clouds, and he thought that he could somehow empathize with it. At a point, it had to be exhausting to fight. It'd be easier, no, _better_ to just give in. It might end up being worth the trouble.

Misaki frowned. He was still talking about the sun, right?

While Misaki was distracted, Usami leaned down to whisper in his ear, "We don't need clothes. They're in the way." He slid a hand beneath Misaki's shirt and pressed his lips to Misaki's neck.

Misaki shoved Usami away from him as his cheeks flushed again. "D-Don't be silly, Usagi-san."

He wouldn't give in _that_ easily.

Misaki looked back at Usami, who simply smiled down at him and lovingly wrapped his arms around Misaki a second time.

…would he?


End file.
